


Sangre del Angel

by teenageneerdowell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Lance (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Multi, angel hunk, demon keith, goddess allura, priestess pidge, shiro is kinda evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageneerdowell/pseuds/teenageneerdowell
Summary: As humans Lance and Shiro were lovers. In the afterlife they were given different roles,one as an angel and the other as a demon Both forgetting their past they live their designed roles perfectly until Shiro remembers the love he and Lance had for one another. In an attempt to reunite with his angelic lover he creates a trap to ensnare Lance and once again have him in his arms.





	Sangre del Angel

_ It was supposed to be a very brief mission. Rescue the Priestess of Altea and return her back to the land of the living. So why did it all go wrong?  _

Lancelot of the Bowmen, the highest ranking archer in Altea, was tasked to return the kidnapped priestess. A young human by the name of Katie Holt who preached the teachings of the  high deity Allura. She had been snatched on her journey home after a day of praying in the Altean temple and the obvious culprits were Takashi Shirogane and his army of demonic followers.

Shirogane and his following resided in the realm bellow Earth, known better as hell. Those who rejected Allura were denied passage to the heavens of Altea and were sent to Shirogane’s realm where they lived in an eternal hell. 

The blue eyed angel was not prepared to take down an entire fleet of demonic demons waiting to tear into him and his miniscule fleet. 

‘ _ Shit shit shit _ ,’ Lance thought to himself as he searched for an escape route. He wasn’t exactly prepared to fight any demons and having an unconscious human in his arms wouldn’t help his case. He had to find a way out as quick as possible because the amount of demons arriving at his “stealth mission” was increasing drastically and he would not allow for the tiny human to fall into their filthy hands once again. 

The angels selected by Allura for the mission had formed a protective circle around him and the human as they awaited his orders. Their white wings beat furiously as they fought to keep the demons at bay, but they were tiring quickly and the circle was becoming smaller as they were pushed closer together. 

“Lance, buddy! Please tell me you have a plan! I- I don’t know how much longer we can hold them off.” The frantic eyes of his best friend met his as he called out. Hunk had been chosen by Lance to accompany him as he and the tall angel worked best together. 

“We need- we need to make a run for it Hunk! There is no way we can hold them off without risking the human’s life!” It was true, exposure to an angel’s true form, which would grant them enough fuel to fight back, would turn humans in sight to dust, similar to what happened in a neighbouring universe where half of the population had been disintegrated by an extremely powerful alien force. 

‘ _ Prepare to shoot off in ten, meet up point is the city of Tier. Don’t look back.’  _ Lance ordered mentally to his force and watched them nod as they received his orders. He cast a brief blinding light into the area that would provide enough distraction for their escape. Just as he was prepared to take flight he heard a cry of pain from one of his own. 

Lance inwardly cursed to himself as one of his younger angels had been caught unexpectedly. 

‘ _ Allura, I hope this human is worth it. _ ’ Lance grit his teeth and plummeted straight down to his trapped companion. The young angel wasn’t doing so well as he was struggling to keep himself in the air while holding off the band of demons intent on his destruction. 

Lance summoned his sword and with one hand around the priestess and the other grasping his sword he tore into black winged creatures.  By now the others must have reached Tier city, with the exception of him and his angel in training, Leo. While Lance wasn’t the most intelligent angel he knew they were quickly losing the battle. While he tried getting everyone out alive with minimal casualties, the inevitable was rapidly approaching and he would be faced with a choice. 

Momentarily distracted, he did not see the dagger that slashed a gash across his cheek which led to the spilling of his white blood. The demon that dealt him a blow had him shocked as violet eyes met his own blue ones. The fallen angel Kogane, an angel who was rebellious by nature and who was often enamored with the human kind. His rebellious and disobedient personality had him cast out of the heavens with broken and bloodied wings. 

“Lancelot.” Spat the pale ex-angel. His eyes shone with disgust and anger towards the blue eyed angel, memories from their previous encounters resurfacing. 

“Kogane,” Lance spat back equally disgusted. Keith had been branded a traitor and his first named ‘Keith’ had been revoked when he fell.

“I’d love to chat and catch up but I really must be on my way.” Lance continued as he grabbed Leo by the arm and they quickly rocketed upwards into an attempt of escape. For a split second Lance smiled victoriously as they flapped their wings forward. 

His smile disappeared as he was lurched backwards, an excruciating pain blooming in his wings. Leo’s eyes widened as he noticed the black spear which had pierced his master’s wings. The black staining the pure white wings was an ugly site as the injured wing flapped uselessly. 

“Leo,” Lance gasped out in pain, “I need you to take the priestess, you must get to Tier by yourself.” He passed Pidge into the arms of the young panicked angel before another spear attached to a wire pierced Lance’s second wing. The brown haired angel cried in pain as he dropped a few inches down, his wings flapping in a desperate attempt to keep him up. 

“Go! She must be returned safely Leo!” Lance grit his teeth as he granted Leo his bayard and shoved him forward as another arrow aimed for his wings instead pierced his forearm. A brief flash of relief ran through him as his student’s flying form disappeared into the distance. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when the spears tugged him downwards. Pain spiked throughout his body as he fought against his restraints. 

He was too far away from heaven to leech off of Allura’s energy and the rapid amount of blood loss was catching up to him. 

“Pathetic, I thought you’d  be a better fight.” Keith’s voice was the only warning Lance had before a blade sunk into his abodemen and sliced him through. With wide eyes, Lance cough out white before the blade was pulled out. A gurgled scream was the only thing that could escape Lance’s mouth as he dropped to his knees. 

While being in an intolerable amount of pain he failed to notice a much darker and sinister figure approaching the scene. The silence that followed was deafening as both Keith and the present demons stood at sudden attention.

Cold fingers grasped at Lance’s chin before tugging him upwards, forcing him to face the devil himself. Steel grey eyes met his own as the face smirked at the angel’s state. 

“Ah Lancelot I presume? It is quite a pleasure to  _ finally  _ meet the famous  _ Archer of the Skies _ ,” Shirogane mocked the angel, grinning in malice as he noticed his glare. Hearing the mockful tone Lance spit a mixture of his blood and saliva at Shirogane’s face. 

“Fuck...you.” He let out breathlessly as every action from breathing to blinking had him dizzy and nauseous. Shiro tsked at him as he stood and wiped the spit from his cheek, not once flinching. It was as if he was expecting such a reaction from the archer. His eyes met the angel’s, this time flashing red. Lance startled as the unexpected change of colour surprised him. Distracted by the crimson spheres Lance failed to notice the blow dealt at his temple and he fell with a thud, the excruciating pain fading away with unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed! It is a bit short so I apologize for that! As always I am unsure if I'll continue this story so if you wish for me to continue please don't hesitate to tell me so in the comments! Thank you and have a lovely day! :)


End file.
